


No Shame

by luvrvision



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision
Summary: Anna's daughter is currently being held captive by the pirate crew, and Harry comes up to have a little fun.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	No Shame

(Y/N)'s eyes were blindfolded, and the rough rope binding her wrists was rubbing her skin raw from her constant fidgeting. She couldn't tell how long she had been on the ship, but she could at least tell the passage of time through the activity around her. Right now, it was dark: the gruff voices had subsided and there was nothing in the air but the stinging scent of salt and the sound of the obsidian waves crashing against the ship. The constant rocking of the boat was enough to make even the strongest of stomachs sick.

She nearly leapt out of her skin as heavy footsteps echoed to her right; she tensed up, her breath catching in her throat.

"Ye ever talk at all, princess?"

(Y/N) exhaled, careful not to let her chest fall too quickly. She couldn't let this pirate know she was afraid, despite how close to felt to passing out. He was quick, though, and caught the movement nonetheless.

The pirate in front of her growled. Any other prisoners they had kept had been much more entertaining than this stone cold princess.

"What will it take to make ya speak?" he huffed, "I'm dyin' of boredom over here."

And I'm supposed to care? (Y/N) thought. It isn't my place to entertain you!

He had been pestering her for days, and she hadn't relented a bit. He didn't expect tonight to be any different, and he turned to leave with a dissatisfied grumble. (Y/N) began to relax as his footsteps fell away from her, but they paused as her stomach grumbled angrily. They hadn't fed her for two days, and the last meal they gave her before that was a piece of stale bread.

(Y/N) winced as the pirate returned to her. A smirk spread across his face as he propped his arm against the mast she was tied to, leaning down to her ear. Perhaps getting her to speak would be easier than he thought.

"I'll give ya somethin ta eat if ye entertain me," he promised, teasing her jaw with one roughened finger. (Y/N) sucked in a breath, heavily considering the offer. The pirate before her could sense her will crumbling and he added, "Whatever ye like, princess."

He moved behind her and loosened her restraints a smidge, then glided back in front of her to remove the blindfold. (Y/N)'s eyes remained closed for a moment of hesitation before they slowly fluttered open. The pirate's own eyes widened a bit and his heart fluttered. He was gazing into the most gorgeous (E/C) eyes in the universe, and he noted in the back of his mind that she was staring right back at his.

They stood in silence for a moment before he realized that although he had tried to sweeten his deal, it hadn't worked.

"Jeez, what more do ya want?" he grumbled. "I just want ta talk! I'm bored outta my mind on this ship at night. What will it take? A proper introduction? Is that was ye princesses like? I'm Harry Hook!"

"I want my freedom," (Y/N) said softly, her eyes flitting to look at the worn deck at her feet.

Harry laughed humorlessly, "Ya first words and I can't even fulfill yer wish. I can't let ye go, but if it's any consolation, yer voice is beautiful.  
And the deal fer food is still on the table."

A faint blush rose to (Y/N)'s cheeks and she almost gave in. Almost. Her eyes returned to his and she shook her head firmly. Harry studied her face for a moment, noticing the gentle blush gracing her features.

"Yer a shy one, ain't ya?" he observed, running his finger along her jaw to her chin. He pushed upwards, forcing her to maintain eye contact. "The cutest ones always are."

(Y/N)'s skin flushed more, and as much as she wanted to look away, she stared right back into his pretty blue eyes, just like he wanted her to. Harry was the one to break eye contact, his attention instead falling to the simple white top she was wearing. He focused on the exposed cleavage and bit his lip. Glancing back up at (Y/N), he gave her a mischievous smirk as he slid his hook to the front of her shirt.

"Or perhaps I can get ye to play a different way," he mused, hooking the collar of her shirt and tugging, exposing the tops of her breasts. (Y/N)'s heartbeat quickened and she gasped, instinctively moving to cover herself only to be stopped by the ropes. Harry tutted and pulled a little harder, tearing the garment a tad.

(Y/N) would be lying if she said she wasn't a teeny tiny little bit aroused. The look in Harry's eyes as he looked her up and down set something inside of her on fire. She allowed herself to size him up the same way he was doing to her. His biceps were gorgeous, his lips plump and inviting, and his hips were almost tantalizing as he readjusted his stance.

Harry growled in delight, pushing his knee in between her thighs suddenly as he reached around her and made quick work of the ropes with his hook. (Y/N) whimpered at the unexpected contact right where she wanted him most and fell forward. She instinctively buried her face into his neck, allowing another whine to slip past her lips as he leaned down and nipped at her shoulder.

"Care to speak to me now, princess?" Harry teased, running his hand up and down her side. He left a fiery trail of desire in his wake.

(Y/N) whimpered, "W-Why would I if this is what I get when I stay quiet?"

"Mmm," Harry hummed, sliding his hand down to grope her ass, "what would mummy dearest think of her baby girl's actions right now?"

Anna would never approve of what (Y/N) was doing right now. Neither would Kristoff. Sometimes they were so overprotective it was suffocating, and the mention of their disapproval only spurred her on. 

(Y/N) peppered tiny kisses along Harry's neck and jaw, grinding down against his knee. Harry could tell he had lit a fire inside her, and he wasn't about to snuff it out, but he also wasn't going to let her burn it out after only just being lit. He allowed her to continue her work on his neck for a moment before pinning her back against the mast effortlessly.

(Y/N) whined in protest as Harry tied her wrists back behind her back and sent her a wink.

"Can't let ya wear yerself out too fast, princess. Let yer desire burn for a while, yea?" Harry smirked.

"That's not fair!" (Y/N) frowned, scuffing her heel against the deck angrily. 

"Ah, don't worry, love. I'll make it up to ye with somethin' fer ya to eat in the mornin'," the pirate promised, crossing his arms and looking her up and down again. She was squirming, still squeezing her thighs together and no doubt wishing his knee was still between them. Seeing her all hot and bothered pleased him.

"At least give me a kiss before you go!" (Y/N) demanded, refusing to be left hanging the way he planned. The displeased pout on her face mixed with the deep blush dusting her skin was more than enough to make Harry agree, and he stepped forward and dipped his head.

(Y/N) moaned softly as their lips connected, and Harry almost considered untying her arms again so she could throw them around his neck. He was gentler than she expected, but he left her breathless and yearning for more when he pulled away.

"I'll see you in the morning, princess," Harry grinned, giving her a flirtatious wink before finally sauntering away.

(Y/N)'s knees felt weak, and she dropped her head back against the mast behind her. She couldn't help but sigh dreamily as she settled back into the silence of the night.


End file.
